


A Girl's Best Friend

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crystals, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: Doofus Rick and reader share their crystal/gemstone collections with one another.





	1. Chapter 1

“This- this is a piece of Citrine. Di-did you know that? I know that some people like to decorate their houses with crystals and minerals, but I love to study them and I'm quite proud of my ability to identify them.” Rick said, grabbing my attention away from what I was doing; plumping up the sofa cushions. This was the first time he'd visited my home since we'd started our relationship together; although we'd been together for some months we most often spent time at his home since it was much more spacious. His initial reaction had been to quietly and curiously wander around the room (after asking if it was okay of course, he was ever so polite) and look at the various nicknacks I owned. He'd said to me you can learn a lot about a person from how they decorate their living space. Mine was rather cluttered, though everything had its place, I had a lot of stuff. I was a compulsive buyer, when I liked something I had to have it. Yes, it made it difficult to find a spot on my already packed shelves, but I loved everything, and I kept it all neat and mostly dust free. 

“Yes. Well, actually that piece is heat treated Amethyst made to look like Citrine.” I replied, coming over to have a look at the cluster of glittering, golden rock. I picked it up from it's spot on the shelf and turned away to blow the fine layer of dust that had gathered on it; it was almost impossible to keep up with the cleaning and crystals like this were absolute dust magnets. I held it out to him so he could have a better look.

“Oh! Wow, y-you know your stuff.” He said, taking it from me and tilting it to and fro in the light, watching the many tiny terminations of the stone sparkle. “This is very pretty, isn't it?” He commented.

“It's beautiful. Crystals are my favourite things to collect, I have a few of them in here.” I told him, scanning my eyes over the shelving cabinet we were standing before. “Here's a piece of Selenite.” I said, plucking a specimen off the shelf below and holding it up. This was a tower, larger at the bottom and getting thinner at the top, coming in in stages so it had a staggered step effect. The shape highlighted the interesting effect light had on the stone; looking almost translucent at some angles, but bright glowing white in others. 

“You collect rocks and minerals like this? Oh… that- that's incredible. I do too!” He said, looking up at me with wide eyes, so surprised like he'd stumbled across something amazing. 

“You do? What a coincidence! I always love finding things in common with you.” I grinned, watching as Rick carefully placed the Citrine cluster back on the shelf. He turned his attention to the Selenite tower. 

“Y-you know, the structure of Selenite is very interesting. It's also v-very fragile.” He commented, watching how I tilted the stone. 

“It's made up of like… little tubes I suppose you could say. Linear layers, right? They can chip off very easily. Even just by scratching it.” I said, and Rick's face lit up.

“You really do know your stuff! Did you know they used certain types of Selenite as window panes in the past? In Rome, there is a church that still has them intact. The Basilica of Saint Sabina.” He explained, and I raised my brows. 

“I didn't know that.” I mused. “That would be very interesting to see, have you been there before?” I asked. 

“Unfortunately not. I have only read about it in books. P-perhaps one day we could go together.” He said hopefully, and I smiled. 

“I'd like that.” I nodded, and we looked at each other for a while with silly little smiles on our faces. Moments like this occurred often between us, whether it was the giddiness of fresh romance or just the way Zeta-7 made me feel as a whole, I could spend hours simply looking at him. “Anyway.” I said, clearing my throat and pulling myself out from under his spell. 

“Anyway.” He chuckled, rocking on his heels and flushing. 

“I also have this piece of Labradorite here, this is one of my favourite stones. It's incredible how it catches the light, how in some angles it looks like a plain old black rock but then the light hits it and…” I trailed off, admiring the weighty sphere in my hand as a flash of blue appeared, outlined with green and gold. It was breathtaking. “Stunning!” I sighed. 

“I don't have any of that particular stone in my collection, but I c-can most certainly see why you are drawn to it. I-i-it certainly is a treasure.” He said, and I handed it to him so he could study it for himself. 

“Do you know why it does that? I mean, shines like that?” I asked him, and he squinted at the sphere, tilting it and watching how it shone. 

“Hmm, the ire-ir-iridescent quality? I believe that the mineral it is made up of has these l-little fractures within each layer, and so when the light shines through these layers and hits a particular surface, it reflects back the light and disperses it, giving off all these pretty c-colours you see. Though… I'm by n-no means an expert on these kinds of things.” Rick explained, before handing back the crystal. 

“Huh, so it disperses the light into different colours? Kind of like a prism?” I asked.

“Hmm, similarly. You were right in s-saying that it disperses the light, but a prism works differently. They refract the light as it shines through, changing the direction and wavelength, wh-which is why you see a rainbow. This stone reflects light back, rather than have it shine through.” He said, and I nodded.

“I see. Well regardless of how it works, it's very impressive. Who wants diamonds when you can have something like this?” I asked rhetorically with a smile. 

“Diamonds cer-certainly have their own wonderful properties, but I agree; th-this stone looks much more impressive.” 

“I've always thought to myself, if I ever get engaged I'd like a ring with a Moonstone or an Opal, rather than a diamond.” I said without thinking, then noticed the sudden stillness in the room. I mentally kicked myself, that was not meant to sound like a hint at all, especially not so soon into Rick and I's relationship, and so I scrambled to change the subject. “You know, Labradorite is said to expand our consciousness and aid in connecting to magical abilities like clairvoyance and telepathy.” 

“Oh? D-do you believe that crystals have m-magical powers?” He asked me curiously, and I looked up at him from the stone.

“I'm not sure.” I admitted. “Whether they do or not, it's definitely interesting to learn about. It's also nice to think that way and keep it in mind, for example I have a piece of Green Aventurine that I carry around whenever I feel like I need some luck.”

“Why, is that meant to be a lucky stone?” He asked.

“Yes. And it really has been a lucky stone for me, in fact, I did not even pay for it. When I received it, I had gone to a crystal store to pick up a bunch of different tumbled stones. I had quite a selection, and when the person in the shop was serving me he must've somehow accidentally included it in my bag. So that was pretty lucky.” I smiled. “I didn't realise until I got home, and since then I've thought of it as my lucky charm. I was carrying it in my pocket when I went for my job interview, and I got the job. So there's that too.”

“You probably got the j-job because you're great, I-I-I wouldn't give all the credit to a stone, if I were you.” He chuckled. 

“So you're skeptical of this stuff?” I asked. 

“I suppose so. B-but like you said, it's certainly interesting. What does this piece do?” He asked picking up a piece of Fluorite, a mostly rough piece with one polished surface. It was mainly green but had a little purple in it too. 

“That one is supposed to clear your head and allow you to let go of emotions that no longer serve you. It's sort of a detox crystal, if you will.” I explained, and he hummed thoughtfully before placing it back on the shelf. 

“What's your absolute favourite piece?” He asked me, and my face lit up. I could talk for hours about gemstones, particularly the ones in my collection. I spun around the room, glancing over my shelves.

“Ohh, do I have to just pick one?” I asked, and Rick chuckled openly, seemingly delighted by my reaction. 

“Okay, I-I-I'll settle for your t-top three.” He compromised and I thanked him graciously. 

“Ah! Okay. In no particular order, then; this piece of Amethyst has to be up there.” I told him, reaching for the huge, heavy lump of purple rock that was just as wide and a little bit longer than my hand. It was a cluster with a mixture of small and large points jutting out from it's base. It sat beautifully on my shelf in a lovely triangle sort of shape. “It was one of the first large specimens I ever bought. I actually bought this from a market stall in town; I remember saying to the lady who ran it when I decided against buying it right away, that if it sold to someone else then I knew it wasn't meant to be. But then I went back the next week and it was still there, so...” I trailed off and chuckled.

“So it was meant to be.” Rick finished, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Yes!” I laughed, handing him the stone. 

“Oh, it's qu-quite heavy.” He commented as he turned the stone around, looking at the base of it, running his hand over the plain rock on the underside. I found it funny how out of the whole piece, that was the part he was most drawn to. “It is definitely a lovely piece, I-I-I'm glad that you were able to purchase it, since you like it so much.” He added, handing it back to me so I could put it back on the shelf. 

“Hmm, now this one is even heavier. I won't take it off the shelf because bits of the rock flake off and make a mess if it's handled too much, but this is a Quartz Stalactite geode.” I told him, pointing up at the large rock that from most angles looked like an ordinary grey boulder, apart from the viewing angle where part of it had been chipped away, creating an opening into the rock where you could see inside to all of the little crystalline growths. They cropped out from the sides like fingers, with tiny crystal terminations covering the sides. It was extremely glittery and magical, and if fairies were real, this was where they'd live. 

“Oh, wow! Th-that really is beautiful, and huge!” He gasped, moving his head from side to side to see inside from different angles. “I c-can see why you put these out on display, they're amazing!” 

“Oh? What do you do with your collection, then?” I asked him curiously, and he gave me a sheepish look, like he thought I wasn't going to like his answer. 

“I kee-keep them down in my basement, all in boxes and drawers to keep the dust and light away from them.” He admitted. Part of me wanted to gasp in horror, but the other part of me respected him even more for it. Sunlight could have a terrible effect on certain gemstones, fading their beautiful colours. The first crystal I ever got when I was a child was a piece of Amethyst, and in comparison to my newer specimens it was extremely dull and lackluster after years of being on display. I still loved it all the same, however. 

“Well, I applaud your resistance. I might as well be a magpie, when I see shiny things I have to have them on display.” I chuckled. “I would love to see your collection one day, if you'd let me.” 

“Oh, of course! I'd be happy to show you.” He said, and I could hear the sheer excitement in his voice at the prospect. It was infectious. 

“Great! I'm sure yours are even brighter and more beautiful than mine. It seems like you take very good care of them.” 

“Ah, b-but yours have sentimental value. Mine are just- I collected them simply to study their structure and composition. My interest in them was purely scientific, my attraction to their beauty was accidental.” He explained with a smile. “You have one more to pick.” He reminded me, and I jumped into action selecting the final of my top three. I scanned my shelves, my eyes landing on a particular piece after some deliberation.

“Oh, it must be this.” I whispered, reaching for the hand-sized chunk of quartz in question. 

“Clear Quartz?” Rick asked, surprised. Out of all of my gemstones, Clear Quartz was certainly one of the less awe-inspiring, however, I was extremely drawn to it. 

“Yes, this is one of my favourite stones too… even though it may look like simple, clear rock, there's always these little inclusions in it, little patterns. I could stare for hours, just looking at the shapes inside and the way it catches the light. And this piece in particular is very special, you see how it has two main points?” I asked.

“Oh, yes.” Rick nodded, inspecting it once I handed it to him. The specimen was a large point, with a secondary point jutting out of the side of it, and it was a milky white colour. 

“Well, that makes it Twin Quartz. Though, it's also known as Soulmate Quartz, which I personally think is much more beautiful. This type of Quartz is supposed to help with relationships, and finding your soulmate.” I told him, looking at the way his expression turned thoughtful at that. 

“Do you think it works?” He asked me after a moment. 

“Well, I bought it not long before I met you, so… I hope so.” I said quietly, noticing a cute pink blush rise in his cheeks. 

“I h-hope so too.” He stammered, taking a peek at my eyes before quickly looking back down at the crystal. My heart filled with warmth at his nervousness, and I couldn't help but step closer to him; placing my hand over the top of the crystal, entwining our hands around it, before kissing him. He let out a surprised little squeak, but quickly settled into the kiss, giving as good as he got as he leaned into me, tilting his head and sending my heart racing as the kiss deepened.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had been working in his garage today, in his makeshift workshop slash science lab, and had allowed me to hang around at his home while he worked. I'd taken to reading in his little library on days like this, a room packed with books from a range of decades; from the settling of dust I could tell which books he read the most, and so I had been working my way along the bottom shelf of the bookcase closest to a comfortable bean bag chair in the corner. Most of them were non-fiction science books and encyclopedias. I never read through the whole book, of course, but I'd flick through until I found a page that interested me. I'd read about dolphins, whales and porpoises, and learned the differences between them, I'd read a chapter about cactus plants and found out the most common mistakes first time plant-owners made when keeping them, I'd learned about the milky way and all of the planets in it. I treated the days where I was free to roam Rick's house as opportunities to learn; even if I struggled to retain most of the information I read in his books. 

Today, however, I noticed a new book on the shelf. When I picked it up I noticed the spine had few creases, telling me that it was almost brand new and Rick and not long started reading it. When I turned it over to see the cover, I was surprised to read the title; _The Crystal Bible: A Definitive Guide to Crystals._ The cover was filled with images of gemstones, some I recognised and some I did not; Carnelian, Smoky Quartz, Blue Lace Agate, Amethyst and Tiger's Eye to name a few. It surprised me since Rick had told me that he was skeptical of the healing properties of gemstones, however it made sense that he would want to learn about the topic anyway. Rick was always picking up new information, he was a treasure trove of facts and knowledge; I felt as though I could ask him about anything and he would know at least a little bit about the topic. Speaking about gemstones to me must have inspired him, and I smiled at this, especially when I saw little adhesive page markers poking out from between the pages here and there. I couldn't resist flicking through to the pages he had purposefully singled out as being of interest to him. 

The first marker brought me to a page about Agate, and so I read about it. A stone that facilitates self acceptance, Agate is said to build self-confidence and alleviate negativity and bitterness of the heart. It promotes love, and when placed on the heart it should relieve emotional unease that prevents one from accepting love from others. 

I glanced up at nothing after reading the information set in front of me, thinking, wondering about Rick's interest in this particular stone. I didn't dwell on it for long, quickly turning to the next marked out page. 

I was led to Andradite Garnet. A stone to inspire courage, stamina and strength; it's good for relationships in that it alleviates feelings of isolation and alienation. It is also said to bring into your relationships what is needed for its growth, and attracts intimate encounters. 

Then there was Apatite, which encourages motivation, creativity, intellect and knowledge, helping in any endeavor for truth and the collective good. It also helps individuals with openness, restoring energy and bringing out characteristics of extrovertism. It's a stone for social ease, and passion without guilt.

The next one was Hematite. A strong stone that imparts confidence in those around it. It boosts self-esteem, reliability, focus and willpower and encourages letting go of self-imposed limitations. It allows for growth and expansion of the self. It is also said to help with problem solving, concentration and enhancing memory.

The final marker brought me to Rose Quartz. This was a stone that I was already familiar with, but reading the page was a joy anyway because I'd always thought Rose Quartz was a wonderful stone, and its supposed properties beautiful. It opens up the heart so that you can be receptive of receiving love, and encourages self acceptance, feelings of self worth and love for oneself. In relationships it's said to restore and maintain trust and harmony, it's a calming, purifying and reassuring stone that is effective in attracting love into one's life. It's meaning is focused especially around unconditional love and infinite peace. 

It made me smile that this page had a marker especially. I didn't know why Rick had chosen these pages, perhaps they held meanings that were important to him, relevant in some way to his own life. In a way, I could understand. The reoccurring mentions of self esteem, confidence and accepting love struck me the most. Did Rick really struggle with allowing love into his life? It's true that he took some convincing when I first told him about my feelings for him. And his self esteem had always been on the low side, I tried as hard as I could to make him believe that he was a great man, worthy of the best things in life, though years of being put down by his alternate selves had certainly took a toll. His confidence, too, came in peaks and troughs, though there were undoubtedly more troughs. Even simply kissing had been a struggle for him at first, so nervous and concerned about messing up or doing something I wouldn't like. There wasn't much he could do that would displease me, I'd told him, perhaps only holding me at arm's length out of fear. I wanted him, his true self, and everything that came with it, his inexperience was something I found endearing, something to be cherished. Unfortunately he did not see it that way. 

I closed the book and sighed, slotting it back into its place on the shelf before rising to my feet and leaving. Reading those pages and gaining such an insight into Rick's mind had left me feeling needy and in want of some affection. Giving or receiving, I'd take either, I just wanted to be close to him. So I made my way downstairs and through his house. Rick's home was like a TARDIS in that it looked fairly small or average sized from the outside, but the inside held so many rooms and nooks and crannies to hide away and seek refuge in. Little rooms with seating areas, chess tables and desks with evidence of art and crafts; paint spillages and sawdust from wood work. More evidence lined the walls, paintings he'd done himself, shelves holding little wooden figurines crudely whittled yet bursting with charm. It was a house full of character, it was certainly lived in and felt like a home. Perhaps just as much as my actual home. 

I stopped outside the door that joined the garage to the house, and knocked. There was an eruption of sound, clattering and scraping, before Rick's voice could be heard, beckoning me inside. I entered, catching the tail end of his rushed tidy-up session. He needn't bother tidy for me, he was working and I could be one of the messiest workers myself. But I appreciated the gesture all the same. He turned in his chair, looking at me curiously, a little smile on his face. My own smile burst from me, wide and unbridled, the moment I set eyes on him. He had a way of doing that to me. 

“H-hello, (y/n), I'm sorry, you must be getting bored out there all on your own. Th-that's rude of me, let me just finish tidying up and I will be all yours.” He told me apologetically, and I kept on walking towards him, not stopping until my knees butted up to his and I could lean down and wrap my arms around him in a tight embrace. He made a surprised sound, jolting underneath me, but soon his arms were encircling my waist. “Wh-wh-what's this for?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“I was just missing you.” I admitted, turning my head and burying my face in his neck, inhaling the scent of lavender on his skin. “I was reading some of your books again, I noticed you got a new one.” I whispered, straightening up but keeping my hands locked together behind his neck. Rick's hands didn't know where to settle for a while, but they stopped fidgeting when they found my hips. 

“Ohh, yes…” he said sheepishly, chuckling as his ears turned red. “I was in-interested after our conversation the other day. I saw that at the bookstore in the spirituality section and got curious. I-I-I figured I would have a read through then give the book to you when I was done. Since I know it is more suited to your interests than mine…” he admitted. 

“That's very sweet of you to consider me. Thank you.” I said, bending down to kiss the top of his head. “Are you enjoying it?” I asked. 

“Yes, in fact I am. Th-there’s a lot of information in it, including where each stone can be found and how rare it is. The parts about wh-what the crystals are supposed to do is also quite fascinating, even for a man of science s-such as myself. There were a few pages that really resonated with me.” He said, frowning slightly and looking down, distractedly gazing but not really looking at my stomach. 

“You did?” I prompted. 

“Yes. I-I-I certainly do understand now why people collect crystals for their spiritual properties, the idea that your problems c-can be solved by keeping a rock in your pocket is no doubt appealing. Whether it would actually do anything is something we could argue day and night about, but for sure, the idea is nice.” He mused thoughtfully. 

“And that's exactly my attitude.” I nodded. “Whether it works or not, what do we have to lose? Either way, being surrounded by such beautiful objects will no doubt have some positive effect. I know that admiring gemstones always lifts my spirits.” I said, and Rick looked up at me with a warm smile. 

“Would you like to see mine, now?” He asked, and excitement bubbled up in me and I gasped like a small child after being told they're going to the park. 

“Yes, please!” I burst, and Rick chuckled, gently moving me backwards so he could stand up. 

“Th-then come with me, angel.” He said softly, then proceeded to lead me back into his house and over to a door by the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening up the door we were standing in front of, Rick revealed another set of stairs going down into the basement. He went first, after urging me to be careful, and flicked a lightswitch on his way past; it didn't light up the space an awful lot, the stairs were still in shadows but the room itself was sufficiently lit once we reached the bottom. Rick's basement was tidier than most I'd been in, he had his washing machine and dryer in the corner, along with a cupboard full of cleaning supplies. But the rest of the room was turned into a little office of sorts. There was a dark wooden desk with one of those lamps on it with the adjustable stand and extremely white, bright bulb. There was also a magnifying glass on its own adjustable stand, and a box full of little brushes among other tools. By the side of the desk there was an assortment of chests, large cabinets and shelving units with wooden boxes on. None of it looked dusty, Rick clearly spent time in here, keeping things neat and pristine. 

“Wh-what would you like to see first? Tumbled stones, rough pieces, or some of my larger specimens?” He asked, wandering over to one of the cabinets and opening up the top drawer. “Though, I will admit, the s-smaller pieces aren't as exciting. I'm sure you have m-many at home that are similar.” He added. 

“So, you'd recommend looking at the larger pieces?” I asked.

“Well, let's be honest; they're much more interesting, aren't they?” He chuckled. I smiled and nodded sheepishly. Wordlessly, he turned back to the cabinet and pulled out a cardboard box. “I really must label these boxes, l-let's see what's in here.” He murmured, mostly to himself.

Rick placed the box down on the desk and I peered inside. I was expecting a whole bunch of hand sized specimens, but boy was I wrong. Though it was wrapped in paper, there was only one object inside, and it was bigger than my head. Rick pulled it out and started unwrapping it, unpeeling the numerous layers of paper protecting whatever was inside. When I finally caught a glimpse of what it was, I gasped. 

“Oh, I-I-I believe this is one of your favourite crystals? Clear Quartz.” He said as he removed the last layer of paper to reveal an absolutely magnificent museum grade quartz cluster; each point (which were all very long, the shortest were about the length of my hand) was perfectly clear, and sparkled beautifully in the dim light of the basement. Then Rick turned on the lamp, and I all but passed out. I grabbed onto his arm and stared at him with a slack jaw. When he caught my expression, he began to look worried.

“Rick… you were not joking when you said these were your large specimens.” I breathed, and he looked back down at the cluster. 

“No... it is quite big, isn't it?” He pondered aloud, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“It's massive! And it's absolutely without a doubt the most stunning thing I have ever seen.” I shook my head, crouching down so it was at eye level. I moved my head around so I could see the way the bright white lamp shone through it, catching glimpses of little rainbow inclusions in some of the smaller points. “My goodness…” I trailed off, shaking my head. 

“It is a stunner, q-quite possibly one of my best pieces.” He nodded, though when I looked up at him, his expression wasn't a positive one. He looked deeply uncomfortable. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, standing back up to get a better look at him. 

“Yes…” he said hesitantly, then shook his head. “I don't want- I realise p-perhaps this wasn't the best idea.” 

“Why not?” I balked. 

“Well, I don't want to seem like I am bragging.” He admitted. 

“I don't see this as bragging, Rick. You know I am interested in these things and so you're sharing them with me. I appreciate you doing this.” I assured him, rubbing his arm soothingly. “But uh… brag away. Seriously. This must've cost you a serious amount of money, you have earned your bragging rights.” I snorted, turning my attention back to the crystal. 

“Well…” he said again, his discomfort looking even more evident. What I'd said clearly hadn't helped. “This didn't cost me much at all. This was from a planet where Quartz crystal is as common as mud… th-this was the smallest piece I could find when I visited the store there.” 

“There are… there are planets where something like this is cheap?” I exclaimed. 

“Yes, in fact very few of my crystals come from earth. They all have exactly the same chemical composition and structure as the ones on earth, only m-much more accessible.” He explained. 

“I'm floored.” I shook my head, struggling to comprehend what he was telling me. 

“I will take you there, if you like. There's a few pla-places… we could make a day of it.” He suggested. 

“I think I would need some time to prepare myself for that… but yes. I would like that.” I nodded, chuckling. 

“Alright.” He nodded, smiling in amusement. “W-would you like to see more?” 

“Need you ask?” I laughed, and Rick chuckled, packing away the Quartz crystal before returning it to the drawer. He searched around some more, finding something a little smaller, still wrapped in paper. When he unwrapped it, I recognised it as Celestite. This one was half a geode, with lots and lots of small terminations covering the inside, shining a gorgeous sky blue. “You know what's funny?” I commented as I stared at the specimen. 

“What?” He prompted.

“I'm drooling right now. I'm actually drooling.” I told him. Rick laughed, shaking his head.

“That is funny. Y-you really do like these, don't you? My little- little Magpie.” He said lovingly, and I turned to smirk at him in amusement.

“Your little Magpie?” I questioned, and of course he turned pink. 

“Oh… I'm- I'm sorry. Perhaps that was p-patronising, o-or offensive. It's just you said the other day that you- you likened yourself to a Magpie and I- Magpies are very beautiful, you know, I thought...” He rushed to explain, shaking his head and trailing off when he saw that I was smiling.

“I'm not offended. I think that's very cute.” I giggled. 

“You do?” His smile brightened back up his face, and I nodded. 

“Yes! You can call- I don't mind being your Magpie.” I laughed. Rick looked down, chewing on his lip bashfully. To save him anymore embarrassment, I turned the topic back to the stone. “Wow, this uh, this is twice the size of my biggest piece, I would do anything to own something like this. Though I don't feel worthy. May I pick it up?” I asked. 

“Be my guest.” He nodded. “You're most definitely worthy of owning s-something like this. They clearly m-mean a lot to you, you would appreciate them more than most people.” He said as I picked up the stone. It was extremely heavy, comparable to a large watermelon. I liked to touch stones, to feel them, get to know their weight and texture. Every one was so different, it was like they each had their own personalities and characters. This one was rough and cool to the touch, the surface of the outside of the geode was grainy and I could feel it leaving a powdery residue on my fingers as I handled it. 

“This would be good to have sitting on your shelf during a home invasion.” I commented. “This must be what they mean when they say crystals are good for protection.” I joked, and Rick chuckled. 

“I never thought of it th-that way.” He said through his laugher, and I smirked at him as I set the stone down and helped him wrap it back up. “Hmm, what next…” he mused, then he opened up the next drawer down to reveal some stones without paper covering them. I gasped again, that seemed to be something I wasn't stopping anytime soon, and dropped to my knees beside it. 

“Look at them!” I blurted out, trapping my fingers inside the crease behind my knee to stop myself from reaching in and touching. 

“You're l-like a child in a candy store.” He said, smiling down at me. 

“Is this Carnelian?” I asked, pointing to a huge raw lump, marbled with reds, oranges and golds. 

“It is.” He nodded. “You can pick it up if you want, g-go ahead and look at what you like.” He said.

“Are you sure you trust me? I might run out the door with my arms full.” I teased. 

“I w-wouldn't stop you. As long as you came back to me.” He said softly, and I looked up to see an endeared smile on his face. “I love seeing you so passionate. Y-you're very beautiful like this. Well… y-you are always beautiful to me, but now especially.” He told me. I felt myself blushing, and looked down into the drawer to hide it. 

“You know just what to say, don't you?” I squeaked, feeling like a kid again. Rick moved down to join me, grunting a little as he came onto his knees. I was about to tell him to stand back up before his knees started to hurt, but he cut me off with a kiss. I moaned behind his lips, purely out of surprise, but it made him pull back suddenly. He looked at me for a moment and exhaled sharply, shaking his head with a smile. He was flustered, going as red as the carnelian he was reaching for as a distraction. 

“Y-you're right, th-this is Carnelian. Do you know what special properties this is meant to have?” He asked. 

“I… I don't know.” I admitted distantly, staring at his lips, wanting more attention from them although I'd never ask. “Uhh, creativity, I think?” I added, shaking away the muddling in my mind.

“It does look very creative. Somehow I think orange is a cr-creative colour.” He said. 

“Yes. I agree.” I nodded, smiling. “What's this?” I asked, pointing to a turquoise stone, another rough specimen with flecks of white and lighter blues. 

“This is Amazonite. One of the few stones I own that are from earth.” He told me. “Now, this one was fairly expensive.” He added with a chuckle. 

“I'm not surprised.” I said, reaching in and running my fingertips over the textured surface, feeling every bump, dip and smooth patch. My attention was drawn to a purple stone that was surprisingly small compared to the other pieces I'd seen. “Amethyst?” I asked.

“It's not, though it does look a lot like Amethyst.” He nodded, picking it out and handing it to me. It was a small tumble stone. “I keep it in here, away from my other tumbled stones because of what it is. This is Blue John, i-it's a type of Fluorite that's only found in one place in the world.” 

“Ohh! Yes. I've heard of this, it's from somewhere in Derbyshire, in England, right?” I asked, and a big smile appeared on his face. 

“Yes! Oh, I l-love how knowledgeable you are with this.” He complimented me and I waved a hand at him dismissively. 

“I know just enough to sound clever, but that's about it.” I admitted, and Rick found that funny, laughing heartily. 

“You know, I think I'm in th-the same boat as you with a l-lot of things.” He told me.

“Oh, no. You're actually clever.” I smirked at him. He shook his head, flushing again. 

“You're very kind.” He told me, and I nudged him with my shoulder until he looked at me, and I kissed him again. Just a quick, sweet peck. I placed the stone back into the drawer extra carefully now that I was aware of its rarity, and allowed Rick to close it and open the final drawer. I had to do a double take on what was inside. 

“Is that… no. It's not Rose Quartz, is it?” I asked. 

“It is.” He nodded. “Well, I b-believe they call it Pink Quartz and it is somewhat distinct from regular Rose Quartz but…” he added, trailing off distractedly as he looked at my face. 

“But that- I've never- I didn't know it formed like that! It's usually just a rough rock, right? Just a lump of pink rock?” I asked, absolutely stumped. The crystal had formed much like the Clear Quartz, only this specimen was about the size of my hand, not my head. 

“You're right. I have- the rest of these are just like that.” He nodded, pointing out the other pieces in the drawer, which were all more like what I was expecting from Rose Quartz. “But this one is crystalline. It formed different to Rose Quartz, though many still believe it to be a rare form of that stone.” He explained.

“I had no idea something like this existed.” I shook my head. Rick reached in and picked it up, offering it to me. I hesitated. “I don't want to drop it.” 

“You won't.” He chuckled. I carefully took it from him, inspecting the various points and terminations covering the stone, all translucent baby pink. It was incredible. 

“This is amazing, Rick. I always thought Rose Quartz was so special because of its colour and the meaning behind it, but this…” I trailed off. 

“Ah, yes. Rose Quartz is supposed to represent unconditional love, isn't it?” He asked. 

“That's right.” I glanced up at him from the stone. “Somebody's learning.” I grinned. 

“I wonder if this means the same, then.” He pondered. 

“Well, it certainly seems like it would. Look at it, such a lovely colour, so sparkly and pretty. It's extremely evocative of the feeling of love. At least, to me.” I said, running my fingers very gently over the tips of the points. They were all very smooth, cool to the touch. It didn't look real. It was so pretty it seemed impossible that something like it could come out of the ground. 

“Do you like it?” He asked me. What a strange question, of course I liked it, who wouldn't?

“I fail to see how anyone could look at this and dislike it. This is by far my favourite of the pieces you've shown me today, I absolutely love it, Rick.” I told him, absentmindedly bringing the stone to sit in front of my heart. 

“I think that you misheard me…” he said, avoiding my eyes. “I asked if- if you would like it.” He said. I stared blankly at him for a while. 

“I'm sorry?” 

“To take it home. To add it t-t-to your collection.” He clarified, and I continued to stare like an idiot. “It would be much better appreciated outside of a drawer.” 

“You're kidding. This is so rare- I wouldn't even know how to- where to put such a…” I shook my head, tripping over my words, my heart racing. 

“Your face has been a picture si- ever since you saw it. I have done all of the research I wanted t-to do on it, and now it just stays in here, barely even looked at. It deserves- it should be treated better.” He started, turning to face me. “These stones mean so much to you, an-anyone could see that. I know that you love every piece in your collection. You give them the attention they deserve. I w-want you to have it… Magpie.” His new little pet name for me sent butterflies dancing around my tummy but still...

“I couldn't…”

“You could.” He nodded, shutting the drawer with an air of finality with the stone still in my hands. “Let it be a symbol of my- my- the way I feel about you.” He murmured, looking down and pushing my hand closer to my body, as if forcing me to take it. 

“You must think very highly of me if you want to give me something so…” I trailed off with a shake of my head, unable to believe he would be so sure of giving me such an extravagant gift. 

“I do.” He nodded. “V-very highly indeed.” 

“This is amazing, Rick, I feel so guilty…” I sighed, chewing on my bottom lip. 

“Sweetheart, y-you have given me so much joy over the course of our r-re-relationship. I'm not afraid to admit I was v-very lonely before you came into my life, with Morty no longer staying with me… you've given me something to be excited about w-when I wake up. For that, I c-can’t repay you enough. But th-this crystal, if you really love it so much, m-might be a start.” Rick told me, closing his eyes as he spoke. It occured to me that he found it easier to admit these things while not looking at me. His words brought a lump into my throat, and I almost sobbed, but kept it together. 

Keeping the crystal safe in one hand, I gave him a one armed hug, though it was still just as full of love as it would've been with both arms. I couldn't speak, so I buried my face in his neck and pressed kisses there, one after the other, trying to shower him with the thanks I couldn't voice in fear that I'd lose my grip on myself and cry like a baby.

“A-are you- does this mean you'll accept the gift?” He asked with a chuckle. I nodded my head as best I could in my position. Rick wrapped his arms around my waist, stroking his hands up and down my spine. “I'm glad. Y-you'll appreciate it more than I ever could, angel.”

“Thank you so much.” I whispered, once I'd got my emotions in check. 

“You are more than welcome, my pretty little Magpie.” He said, turning his head and kissing my cheek. Then he whispered in my ear, in a playful tone; “Now, perhaps you'd like to go through m-my tumbled stones and tell me which ones will help stop my heart from racing so much when you hug me like this?”


End file.
